Corduroy brothers
|pets = |friends = Shmipper and Smabble |minions = |enemies = |likes = Fishing; Spending time with their father |dislikes = |powers = Strength |weapons = |quote = "Dad! Dad! Dad!"}} The Corduroy'''http://40.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_m98dlrX7xZ1rz7r1io1_r1_500.jpg '''brothers are the sons of Manly Dan and younger brothers of Wendy Corduroy. History Season 1 , at a younger age.]]They are first seen in "The Legend of the Gobblewonker," fishing with their father, Manly Dan. The oldest one asks if he is fishing properly, to which their father replies he is not, and he should fish like "a real man". Manly Dan then reaches into the water and pulls out a fish with his bare hand and wrestles with it while his sons cheer for him. Later, when Dipper, Mabel, and Soos flee from Old Man McGucket's mechanical Gobblewonker, they plow through and break the Corduroy's boat, splashing many fish out of the water. Manly Dan believes the fish are seeking revenge, and commands his sons to swim away. The brothers appear once again in "Double Dipper," but only in a picture Wendy shows Dipper proving how much taller she was than her brothers as a child. In "The Time Traveler's Pig," the younger brother is seen riding the Ferris wheel at the Mystery Fair. Later, the two older brothers can be seen in the background using the strength tester. They make a cameo with their father and sister near the end of "Fight Fighters," returning from their family's camping trip. They reappear in "Summerween," trick-or-treating with their dad while dressed as Vikings. Shorts The brothers are seen during Manly Dan's interview in "The Hide-Behind," chopping down a tree with a saw. Despite warning their father the tree is about to crush a nearby log cabin, Manly Dan shows no interest, allowing the cabin to be destroyed. They are seen with their sister and father in the short "Mabel's Guide to Color," when Mabel is traveling around the town inquiring everyone's favorite colors. Wendy answers that it is flannel, presumably speaking for the rest of her family. Season 2 They briefly appear in "Weirdmageddon Part 1" with a crowd of townsfolk to tell off Bill at the start of Weirdmageddon, but then flee from Bill with the rest of the town's people. In "Weirdmageddon 2: Escape From Reality," they are among the people in Bill's throne. Personality Not much is known about their personalities, but they seem to enjoy doing things together with their dad, such as watching him wrestle fish. Appearance Like their father and sister, they each have red hair and each are different heights. The oldest boy wears a dark green cap and has long hair covering his eyes. He is noticeably paler than his father and brothers, having a skin complexion similar to Wendy's. He is muscular and wears an aquamarine shirt, dark blue pants, brown gloves, and brown boots. He has five small hairs above his lip. The middle child is thinner, has a skin tone like his father's, and a more pronounced chin. His hair, styled in a pompadour, is much shorter than his older brother's. He wears a teal long-sleeved shirt, dark brown shorts, and brown boots. The youngest brother has the shortest hair, similar to an under-cut, and a skin tone like his father's. His shirt is green, and his pants are dark blue. Sightings Category:Season 1 characters Category:Shorts characters Category:Season 2 characters Category:Recurring characters Category:Games characters Category:Minor characters Category:Males Category:Kids Category:Teenagers Category:Corduroy family Category:Articles with conjectural titles